conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Mac Ruaraidh
Ian Mac Ruariadh was born 1908 and was a leader of the Ulach nationalist resistance insurgency force known as the UFA. He later went onto to become the Forgien minster and minster of trade during his older brother Tormod mac Ruariadh's junta during the post war period of the Moon island which became the Ulach free state. Ian became the third democratically elected Prime minster of the free state, during the second Geat War which saw his older brother who was in control of the armed forces being assisinated and Paitric Uagh take over as president leading Ian's exile. Ian returned with his own army and took over the Ulach Free state and offered a referndum in which he was made king and Sean uagh was made Prime minster. Early Life Ian was born in 1908 village of Maghinh. He was the fifth son of Ruariadh Mac Taggart and Morag Nic Seumas who before died during the Mirkuleon invasion of the Twin islands when their village was raided.When he was only two Tormod his older brother whom was ten at the time was sold into slavery whilst, Ian was rescued by the village shaman Micheil Mac Micheil who raised him as his own. Ian was only eight during the uprising of 1916, due to his young age he did not take part. Ian grew up to be a tradesman who would travel across the twin islands fixing objects and selling things he found upon the road. He was able to live a more comfortable life than most Ulachs who were often forced into slavery.Although he was later own for a short period a slave working in a salt mine. Ian in 1921 at the age of thirteen migrated to Donber, were he worked first on a crabbing ship. Later he worked as servant on a luxury cruise liner which went from Donber all around the twin sultanates of Auchartkam and Charkam. At the age of 17 he met Paitirc Uagh and worked as a smuggler for the Ulach mafia and became a member of the Ulach Freedom Army. He was reunited with his brother Tormod in 1926. This was during the Ulach war of indepedence. Tormod used his influence in the Silsian and Donberian aristocracy to fund the UFA and Paitric used his political postion and his factories to arm the rebels whilst Ian was in charge of smuggling weaponnary. Ulach war of indepedence and return to the twin islands 1925-1938 For the early years of the war during the 1920s, Ian and his brother stayed in the central lands and funded the UFA and ran it from Donber. The two along with Paitric Uagh became known as the big three, and were admired by the Ulach diaspora. Ian later returned in 1930 to lead the UFA in purpose during the fighting. Later own his brother joined him after the death of his wife and children by chloea. The two often participated in gurrilla warfare which involved mainly ambushes by the UFA on mirkuleon army bases. The UFA grew to around fifty thousand and Tormod enlisted sympathetic Freelander ex army officers and his Special forces officers who were also his own personal friends such as Earl Daniel who as an officer in the Paratrooper regiment and a shadow commando. The UFA's logisitc support was improved turning it into a functional army whilst the Mirkuleon twin island's legion was failing due to a lack of rations and a lack of help from the Mirkuleon Emperor who refused to fund the legion as it was to costly. The big three created a revolutionary goverment in Tionsach which they had secured from the Mirkuleons forcing the capital of the hold to be moved Kjafamatur. Ian was let down that the majority of people the UAF fought were not Mirkuleons or Imperial loyalists but instead other Ulachs he was also uncomfortable about fighting humans who supported the mirkuleons. When he managed to become the Cheif of the UAF he invited the leaders of varous ulach paramilitaries (the Ulach resistance movement, the Ulach republican movement, The army for the restoration of Ulach tribal confenderacy, The Ulach national liberation army, The Ulach people liberation army, the Ulach republian army, the Ulach republican brotherhood, the Ulach liberation front. The leaders of these organisations formed the Ulach army in 1934 It gained the usage of armoured vehicles from Donber. the ulach army became to number twenty thousand and thus rivalled the legion. Later in the 1936 the membership of the Ulach army rose to 50,000 whilst the Twin island's legion had fallen from 200,000 down to fourty thousand as many previous legionnaries had left to the fight in the Mirkuleon invasion of Donber. In 1938, Cheif Hazarahaz surrendered to the Ulach army and he and the big three wrote up a treaty called the Mirkuleon-Ulach treaty. The treaty would divided the Twin islands into the Moon island on the East which was comprised of twenty two counties. This would become the Ulach Free state to be governed by the Ulach army under a junta goverment until otherwise. The other half of the Islands wa the Sun island which continued as a hold rule directly by the Mirkuleon Cheiftain. The cheifdom of Sun island also included the eastern minor sun island and the minor northern Sun island and Southern minor sun island.The Sun island would continue to have slavery and Mirkuleon rule whilst the Ulach Free state would ban slavery. Ulachs who were in slavery on the Sun island were forbidden to seek asyulm in the free state with it carrying the penalty of deportation, Mac Uagh was against this and wanted a twin islands wide abolition of slavery however Hazarahaz knew that the Mirkuleon land owners would mount an uprising against him.Paitric left the meeting early due to his refusal to accept its position on slavery. Tormod was made Governor General after Paitric Mac Uagh left the Ulach Army. Ian acted as an advisor to his brother during the junta period. He often advised his brother to hand over power to Parliament however Tormod would often refuse due to his fear of an anti treaty party getting in power and thus starting a war with the sun island. Tormod in 1939 promised to bring about democratic rule, he offered a general election for Parliament. The problem of this was that the majority of the population were uneducated, they could not read nor could they understand politics. This caused a rise in populist and anti treaty parties, the 1939 election led to a hung parliament and evantually a coalition goverment between the anti treaty Ulach Unity party and the pro treaty Ulach rememberance party. The new Prime Minster Iomhair Mac Maoilis declared the free state, an indepedent republic and thus broke the treaty. Tormod ended the new goverment with help from the army and reinstalled the junta and a large scale massacre of anti treaty protestors in Tionsach. members of the army who were disillusioned by the massacre and the help Tormod gained from the Mirkuleons formed the Anti treaty Ulach Freedom army and engaged in a civil war with the Pro treaty army lead by Ian and Tormod. The civil war saw Ian help his brother to defeat rebels. 1938-1948 Political life and years of blood The civil war had caused Tormod's junta goverment to become incredibly unpopular, Ian supported bring back democratic rule however Tormod worried about one of the anti treaty parties getting in power refused to give up his postion as governor general. Evantually Tormod agreed to give up power however he privatised the army keeping it as his own personal guard to prevent any military action being taken against the sun island. In 1942 the Ulach Democratic Party was elected however it wanted Tormod to give power to the army back to the goverment. Tormod accepted this but gave himself a private guard of one thousand men. Four years later in 1946 Ian with his party the Ulach National Freedom Party was elected. This was during the Mirkuleon civil war and the free state was part of the Eastern Empire. the Emperor ordered that every hold and dominion of the Empire had to participate however Ian refused and so the Emperor fired Ian and Tormod took over as Governor General after the army swore alliegience to him after the battle of Banaffey were in which Tormod defeated the vice Prime minster and deputy governor General Sean Mac Uagh imprisoning him in Banaffey dungeon. Ian fled to New Donber were he lived and worked for a post office and then later he scrapped enough money to become a painter living in a modest apartment in Tyaddach city. Tormod was evantually assisinated by anti treaty rebels by the order of Paitric Mac Uagh who was also living in the city. It was rumored that Ian was also involved with the murder. This rumour led to pro treaty sympathisers among the Ulach community living in Tyaddach kidnapping Ian and Paitric although Paitric later escaped. Ian was interrograted however he was proved innocent and released. Meanwhile the free state turned to complete anarchy. Ian funded by Cheiftain Hazarahaz returned to the Free state to invade it. Ian then put down the anti treaty forces by sending anti treaty MPs and sympathisers to death camps and unleashing mass killings of anti treaty villages over the periods of 1948 to 1960 which was called the years of blood. The years of blood also saw revenge attacks from anti treaty groups. 1965 Prime Minster In 1960 Ian's position as prime minster was secured after the years of blood. In the 1960s the second great war was coming to an end, so he withdrew free state troops from the unknown lands. He also paid for Ulach volunteers and mecernaries to come back home. Ian in his second term as prime minster. In his second term he made major reforms such as building roads to connect isolated villages, he also drained swamps and introduced the Ulach Ulucur as a further break from using the Imperial ulucur. He managed to stabilise agriculture and gradually the island was less relient on Mirkuleon aid. Ian also abolished his role as governor general showing a break with militarism of the past King of the Ulachs 1965-1987 Ian In 1965 a referndum was introduced on the future of the Moon island. The choice was between continuing to be a dominion of the Mirkuleon Empire or to become its own indepedent kingdom. The vote was in favour of being an indepedent kingdom, Ian became King of the Ulachs. As king he knighted and enobled various veterans who fought in the war of indepedence, civil war and the years of blood on the pro treaty side. He gave most of his powers to parliament however he remained head of goverment and head of state up until giving the post of prime minster in 1980 to Sean Mac Uagh. Seven years later Ian died of a stroke whilst swimming in a lake. He was later succeseded by his son Tormod Mac Ian who became King Tormod. who died of a lung infection a year later. Ian the younger took over from him and was crowned King Ian II however this Ian however had serve schizophrenia and epilepsy and was unable to rule. Seamus Mac Tormod, who was Ian II's cousin took over in 1990 and became King Tormod II although he prefered to be called Tormod III in honour of his father even his father was never crowned king. Relations and family Ian was only two when most of his family died and he was seperated from his brother Tormod in 1910. Ian was raised by the village shaman Micheil Mac Micheil who became a father figure to him. Micheil died at the age of eighty six in 1913 from old age, Ian at the age of thirteen in 1921 was essentially adopted by Thylvrryn cruise liners based in Donber which he worked for a servant boy on a ship under the command of Captain Haddock who was the captain of General Kipsman's personal cruiser. Through kipsman he came into contact with Paitric Mac Uagh who adopted him. He was reunited with his brother Tormod around in the late winter of 1929. Ian through out his life had threee relations with women throughout his life, when he was sixteen years of age with a woman of a similar age she later died at the age of eighteen from drowning. When he was twenty he got a parliamentarian's daughter pregnant, Ian planned to propse to her upon hearing the news but father sent her away to live with their relatives in Plaautania. Ian when upon returning to the twin islands married in 1940 two years after his brother' final victory against the Mirkuleons, Deoridh a daughter of an Ulach man of letters who was great supporter of the UFA named Domhnall Mac Naghara with her he two children, Tormod II in 1943 and Ian II in 1947.